


Hiccup

by Kosmical



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Lamp - Freeform, Platonic LAMP - Freeform, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, here we go for this first time, hey ho its my first post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosmical/pseuds/Kosmical
Summary: “Hey Loooogan?” He said in a sing-songy tone, beckoning him to look up from his book.“Ye- hic” Logan cleared his throat. “Yes?”“. . .You got the hiicccuuuppps~?” Patton said, barely holding back his giggles. Roman was next to him, smiling devilishly.When the summer arrives and the A/C breaks in the mindscape, it's a free for all. But what happens when a certain side seems to have a deadly case of the hiccups?





	Hiccup

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic im posting here!! yeehaw  
> i hope my formatting wasn't literal trash because i don't know how to work this god forsaken site  
> <3

Up to this point, the sides had practically been writhing in their own sweat. It was the middle of a floridian summer, and the A/C in the mindscape had broken. Logan wasn’t even sure how that was possible-- couldn’t Roman just fix it with a wave of his hand? The mindscape could distort at his will, so--

Well, he probably would if he wasn’t indulging in the attention and  _ cough cough  _ nearly shirtless sides  _ cough cough. _ He would never admit that though.

Besides, Roman probably wanted to commit to the summer spirit of scorching hot days and misery. Turns out he wasn’t expecting it to blast back in his face at full force, as the prince was surrounded by an abundance of fans.

Logan traveled to the fridge to stock up on his only solace-- cold water. His overheated body thanked him as he took a sip. As he did, though, he heard someone call out from the living room.

“Pass me one too, poindexter.” The voice came from Virgil, sitting in a tank top and shorts. No matter how much he loved his hoodie, it was too unbearable to stay in with this heat.

“Strong words from someone who looks like they’re about to pass out from heat stroke.” Logan replied, reluctantly throwing him the bottle.

“Hey, you do too! And don’t blame me, blame the airbender over here hogging all the damn fans.” Virgil snapped, face scrunching up at Roman indignantly.

Roman seemed very offended at this bold statement of his, dramatically placing a hand on his chest in a wounded manner. “Well, it isn’t  _ MY _ fault the mindscape is in flames,  _ nancy!” _

Logan interjected. “Actually, it’s exactly your fault. You could have fixed this quite a while ago.”

Roman stayed silent and began to sweat, but not because of the heat.

“Now now, stop arguing. It’s nobody’s fault for this less than ideal weather.” said Patton, who was sitting on the couch in his usual polo, cardigan and khaki shorts. Or at least, the bare definition of sitting, as he was face up, legs over the arm of the couch.

Before Logan could nag him to sit correctly, Virgil retorted. “Oh yeah? I dare you to crack an egg open on the tile floor and I guarantee it’ll cook.”  
  
“That is nonsensical, Virgil. It needs to be at least 144° fahrenheit for an egg to cook--”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”  
  
Logan sighed and took a few quick swigs of his water before setting it down on the counter and walking to the couch. Poor, unsuspecting Logan had no idea what was coming.

About a minute later, Logan was still sitting there, minding his own business. He got up to go grab a book to read and make the best out of this hellish heat when a small **_hic_** erupted from his chest. He nearly dropped his book as another one escaped.   
  
Roman was the first to take notice, Patton distracted and Virgil with earbuds in. As Logan tried to brush it off and return to the couch, the hiccups only became more noticable along with Roman’s smile.

He tapped Patton from his circle of fans and nodded his head over to Logan’s general area. Patton looked up, tilting his head. He finally got wind of what was happening when another hiccup interrupted Logan and displaced his glasses. Logan pushed them back up and continued reading.

Patton couldn’t help but giggle at the hiccups that surfaced every so often. 

Virgil looked up for a second, and saw Roman and Patton staring like deer in headlights. He followed their eyesight and landed on Logan, innocently reading his book. He didn’t understand what all the fuss was about until a small  **_hic_ ** came out of him. Virgil smirked and raised an eyebrow. He got up and walked to the two who were watching Logan as if he was a circus performance.

“Should we like, do one of those tricks to stop hiccups or--”   
“Shh, no no, let it go on for a little bit longer.”

Logan seemed blissfully unaware of their staring, until Patton piped up.

“Hey Loooogan?” He said in a sing-songy tone, beckoning him to look up from his book.

“Ye- **_hic_** ” Logan cleared his throat. “Yes?”  
  
“. . .You got the hiicccuuuppps~?” Patton said, barely holding back his giggles. Roman was next to him, smiling devilishly.  
  
Logan brought his book up a bit to hide his blush that was now forming and looked to the side. “Yes, I believe I do. Most likely from drinking water too fast, no thanks to you, _Roman._ ”  
  
“Awe, someone’s mad~” Roman finally spoke, teasing the flustered nerd.

“It’s adorable, Logan!” Patton added, shining him a smile.

“I gotta admit, it  _ is _ pretty adorable, Lo.” Virgil agreed.

“I am--- **_hic_** I am not adorable! Adorable is used to-- **_hic_** describe something endearing or sweet, and I am _neither!_ ” Logan refused to admit his own cuteness, trying to ignore the blush flaming on his face.  
  
“I wouldn’t underestimate yourself, Lo.”  
  
“Yeah! And if I could just _make all of this heat disappear in a snap,_ why can’t you do the same with your hiccups?” Roman looked at him with a challenging stare.  
  
Logan stayed silent for a moment, looking like he was concentrating. Everyone waited in anticipa- **_hic_**.  
  
Logan went red, eye twitching in annoyance as Roman laughed his ass off.  
  
Well, Logan _would’ve_ been able to stop his hiccups if Roman wasn’t secretly being a little shit and willing them to stay.  
  
Patton seemed to notice Roman’s hand clenching to keep Logan’s hiccups up and about, and tapped him on the shoulder softly. “Are you, um--”  
“Shh, let it go on a little longer.” Roman responded, keeping his voice down to not grab the attention of the now flustered nerd.  
  
Virgil was snickering at the poor thesaurus, hiccuping away. He also noticed Roman willing it to continue, but stayed silent about it. After a few minutes, though, he decided to get up, walking over to Logan who was now sitting in his chair as he was previously to this whole fiasco, face buried in his book.  
  
“Hey, Lo,” Virgil said, prompting him to take his face out of the pages.  
  
“. . .yes?” Logan questioned quietly with a quirked eyebrow.  
  
“You got the hiccups?” Virgil asked.  
  
“Well, I thought **_hic_** that would be utterly obvious--”  
  
“Prove it.”  
  
“. . . .”  
  
“. . . .”  
  
Virgil waited for him to hiccup, but that hiccup didn’t seem to wanna come out. Logan looked baffled.  
  
Roman whined in the background, flopping over in the middle of his fans. “Awwwwhh. Virgil, why do you gotta ruin our fun?” The prince pouted.  
  
  
For as long as they were there, the sides would never let Logan live down this little incident, and when they referenced it in the next video, the nerd would look as embarrassed as Thomas was confused.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! this was really fun to write even though i was kinda writing it on and off lol


End file.
